comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Todd
Jason Todd (also known as the Red Hood) was a Human vigilante who hunted criminals and the former sidekick of Batman. Biography Early life Jason Todd was born in the United States of America on July, 24 1979 to Willis and Catherine Todd. was the child of and , being raised in Gotham. His father was a petty crook who ended up serving a prison sentence, and even after the sentence was served, his father did not return to the family. That left Jason alone with his drug addicted mother, who he tried to take care of by ripping off car parts like tires for cash. Sadly, his mother would soon die of an overdose and he would be left alone. He fended for himself just as he had taken care of his mother by continuing to rip off car parts. A few years later, one night, Todd came across a 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked in an alley. Batman caught him when he had already stolen one of the tires and was coming to take the others. Batman had recently put new tires on the vehicles but not replaced the hubcaps with the redesigned ones yet. A new Robin A short while after moving in, Jason was elated to learn that his new caretaker was his hero the Bat. He earned the mantle of Robin by helping Batman apprehend a gang of thieves. However, Todd did not go in the field until after six months of training. Wayne realized that while Todd didn't possess Richard Grayson's acrobatic skills, he could become a productive crimefighter by channeling his rage. He also believed that if he didn't help the boy, Jason would eventually become part of the "criminal element." Todd also aided the Bat against Deacon Blackfire. Unlike Wayne's first protegee Dick Grayson, Todd was impulsive, reckless, and full of rage. Even on missions in which the Batman ordered him to conduct surveillance, Jason attacked, ruining months of planning. Todd also used excessive force to subdue criminals. In one adventure, asked to "hold off" villains, Jason instantly took to firing at them with a gun. As Todd began getting comfortable with his role as Robin, he was startled by the return of Nightwing. Once he discovered that Nightwing was the original Robin, Jason felt that his role was threatened. However, Grayson gave Todd his blessing and offered to listen if he ever needed a friend. Todd's violent behavior came to a head during a case involving Felipe Garzonas, the son of a diplomat and Gloria Stanson, the woman he raped. Garzonas evaded criminal charges due to his father's status. Wayne understood the need for patience in this case, but Todd was livid. When the duo later found Gloria dead, having taken her own life by hanging herself, Jason immediately went after Garzonas. The Batman cought up in time to see Garzonas falling to his death, with Jason watching. Though Todd claimed Garzonas slipped, Wayne suspected that Jason actually killed the man. Soon after, the diplomat arrived in New York City to kill Robin for the death of his son. Wayne attempted to shelter Todd from this, but they both confronted the diplomat in a junk yard. The battle lead to the death of the diplomat and Wayne urged Pavan to understand that actions always had consequences. As Pavan's rage and dangerous behavior continued to grow worse, Wayne felt he had no choice but to suspend Jason from active duty. Angered by this decision, Jason walked out on Bruce. The Batman arrived too late to save them and after this stripped the Batcave and Wayne Manor of anything related to Todd, trying to forget the boy even existed. Wayne felt much guilt and considered this his greatest failure. Personality and traits From an early age, Dean was trained by his father, John Winchester, to hunt and kill creatures of the supernatural. However, unlike his brother Sam, he does not resent his father for having him "raised like a warrior." He seems to prefer hunting the supernatural over any normal "apple pie" life. However, he has recently said he no longer wants to be a hunter and would give it up if he could. At his furthest moments, he has been nillist, seeing everything he does as pointless, and things just want to be in disorder. Even though Dean appears to have an excellent physical shape he is known to have very bad eating habits. He is often shown enjoying greasy, fattening or otherwise unhealthy food, especially cheeseburgers and pie. Dean is terrified of flying and claims that it is the reason why he drives everywhere. Relationships Family Friends Romances Stephanie Brown Starfire Powers and Abilities Jason Todd possessed no superhuman abilities. Powers Abilities Keen Intellect: Jason also possessed extensive knowledge of supernatural mythology. He was well-versed in how police, fire departments and various government agencies typically operate and conduct investigations. He also knew how to both impersonate and evade them effectively. Expert Combatant: Todd was trained by Batman from early childhood as a hunter of the supernatural. He possessed excellent combat and hunting abilities, and he was more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as mutants and vampires. Jason was adept in martial arts and knife fighting, he had subdued several human assailants with ease and bested physically more powerful creatures, often unarmed or equipped with only a blade. Weapons Expert: Jason Todd was well-versed with multiple types of firearms and was an expert marksman, he seldom missed his intended target and could efficiently put down anything vulnerable to bullets. He frequently utilized improvised weapons and explosive devices. Skilled Tracker and Tactician: Jason was also a proficient tracker and possessed prudent tactical skills. Automobile Expert: Jason was also an accomplished mechanic, and formerly maintained his Impala in tip top condition and maintained an intimate knowledge of automobiles and engines since childhood. Paraphernalia Weapons A chromed Colt 1911 with ivory grips, a Baikal sawed-off double barrel shotgun, a lever action Winchester 1887 shotgun, a G3 SG1 sniper rifle, a large machete, sheath knives and an DefTech 37mm grenade launcher among other regular hunting items. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Torturers and interrogators Category:Members of the Batman Family